


Believe

by Kookookarli



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Relationship, Character Death, Crying, Deathfic, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Ocean, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookookarli/pseuds/Kookookarli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun and moon dull. The plants brown. The sky and water black. The wine bitter. The Gods are mourning, all twelve. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

I was at the beach with Paul. He was inside of the villa taking a nap. I sat on the sand looking out into the ocean.

Something was off. The water was dark and choppy, almost black with spots of churning white waves every now and then. Even the sky was dark with big storm clouds filtering out any light, once in a while the darkness would be interrupted by a flash of lightning. The ground was shaking, slightly, just a tiny rumble, not an earthquake, everything was moving, not just plates.Something had to have happened.

It seems as if all the gods are mourning.

If you look around and you know what you are looking for, it's there. Last night the moon wasn't bright at all, it was dull, barely even there. The sun isn't there at all. Yesterday evening the sunset wasn't at all gorgeous. After a certain time, it just became dull. The grass is faded, almost brown. I don't feel as attracted to Paul, almost as if our love is fading. Our marriage isn't as strong as it was yesterday; arguments over little things are starting to occur. I can't hold onto a thought, I cannot think, it hurts almost to do so. My feet feel heavy, travel hasn't been agreeing with me lately. If you look around, more roads are blocked off for unknown reasons. There's peace, the newspapers say that there are no battles at all the past few days. No war. Things are falling apart, things like scissors, and our car broke down earlier. Last night at dinner, the wine was bad, every bottle. The fires won't light, and if they do, they're small and don't last long.

All twelve Olympians are mourning. Who, what, how can it be so impossibly important that they are practically ruining the world? Only one thought was truly running through my head, please do let Percy be okay, this cannot be a good sign, the ocean more than anything else, please let my Percy be okay.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt somebody sit down beside me. I turned around and looked up, only to find Poseidon. I asked him, "Why are you here?" He replied, "I think you know." I looked at him and just then did I notice that he was wearing a black suit. Black dress shoes and that he had tear stains on his cheeks. I cried out loudly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I leaned into him and bawled. No, Percy cannot be dead, no, not at all. Why did this have to happen? I managed to calm myself down enough to be able to ask, "How?" I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes, then looked away, too much of a reminder. He looked down at me and held my face and said, "He stabbed his Achilles spot. He then killed Kronos, by stabbing him in Luke's. He used two daggers. One for himself, the other for Kronos, it was the only way. Kronos thought he gave up and was committing suicide, so he stopped and watched, but right before he stabbed himself he stabbed Kronos." I cried even more. I eventually got out, "At least he died a hero." Poseidon nodded and then said, "You have to go, go back to Paul, and tell him everything." I looked up at him and nodded. He kissed my cheek one last time and then walked into the ocean and left.

As soon as I was sure he was gone I walked back to the villa and ran into Paul. He looked down at me and asked, "Sally, who was that man you were with?" I looked up at him ready to lie, then I remembered what Poseidon told me, tell him everything. I then said, "That was Poseidon, god of the seas, earth shaker, father of horses, Percy's father." He pulled away so he could look at me fully and then he said, "Wait, Percy's father? What do you mean god of the seas, the gods aren't real." I looked up at him and said, "Yes, Poseidon is Percy's father, and yes he is the god of the seas. The gods are real." He looked at me and said, "Sally they are not real, Percy is not the son of a god, much less Poseidon, why don't you call him and ask him." I looked at him again and started crying even harder. I eventually calmed down enough to be able to say, "Paul, the gods are real, Percy was a demi-god. He was the son of Poseidon. He could control water. Why do you think we never went up in planes?" He looked at me and then said, "Because your parents died in a crash, and they are expensive." I looked at him and said, "No, that's probably part of it but not the full, Percy would've gotten shot down from the sky by Zeus." Paul looked at me again and said, "What do you mean about all of this? The gods are real, and why do you keep speaking in past tense?" I looked down at the floor and silently prayed to Aphrodite, to have him understand, have him love me enough to believe me. My knees collapsed as soon as Paul let go of me and I sat on the floor and cried.

Soon two arms wrapped around me, two feminine arms that smelled like roses. I looked up and found that I was looking at the most beautiful women I have ever seen. "Aphrodite." I whispered. We were soon sitting on the couch and Aphrodite put her finger under my chin and made me look up at her. She said, "Sally, I am very sorry for your loss, there is nothing I can do if Paul won't believe you except tell you that he will, as long as you keep trying, I miss Percy too." I gasped in shock then said, "If you don't mind me asking, why?" She laughed and then said, "He had a very interesting love life, I had fun with him, he was one of my favorites. I have made three people fall in love with him, one is a more shore two week relationship love, the other a long lasting one, that she is too stubborn to see, and the last, Calypso, a love that she feels for any hero to walk on her island. He was in love with one, not knowing the true feeling. He was very entertaining to watch. When he looked at me he saw the one he truly loved, one of the few heroes to find actually true love, love so true, that I myself, goddess of love and beauty, barely see it myself." She then looked at me again and said, "I have to go, I am truly sorry for your loss, I hope I have comforted you in some way, shape, or form. Good-bye." She was gone with a sparkle of pink roses.

I felt better. Percy lived a good life for one of sixteen years. He fell in love, was fallen in love with. He fought battles, some won some lost. He will go down in history, he will be honored. I immediately felt better.


End file.
